Virtues
Home The Seven Cardinal Sin and the Seven Heavenly Virtues were once fallen angels and angels, respectively, that were involved in the battle that caused the cataclysm that ripped apart the world. Although the great battle has ended eons ago, their battle still continues. Said to have been lost in the great calamity, their essences or spirits remain and actively seek out suitable hosts – both living and non-living. The Sins and Virtues are stuck in the past, unable to retain the memories and experiences from the hosts they possess. They have to restart with each new vessel they acquire. This is true for all except for the Sin of Lust who managed to survive the calamity. Yet everyone assumes the Sin of Lust works in the same manners as the others. Why they still remain is unknown. Perhaps it is their punishment for causing the cataclysm. Perhaps they are destined to repair the world they were responsible in breaking. But whether they help to fix the world or whether they help to destroy it further, only time will tell. People only know that for them the battle has not yet ended. Seven Heavenly Virtues Humility Modest behavior, selflessness, and the giving of respect. Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it is thinking of yourself less. It is a spirit of self-examination; a hermeneutic of suspicion toward yourself and charity toward people you disagree with. The courage of the heart necessary to undertake tasks which are difficult, tedious or unglamorous, and to graciously accept the sacrifices involved. Reverence for those who have wisdom and those who selflessly teach in love. Giving credit where credit is due; not unfairly glorifying one's own self. Being faithful to promises, no matter how big or small they may be. Refraining from despair. The ability to confront fear and uncertainty, or intimidation. Kindness Charity, compassion and friendship for its own sake. Empathy and trust without prejudice or resentment. Unselfish love and voluntary kindness without bias or spite. Having positive outlooks and cheerful demeanor; to inspire kindness in others. Temperance Restraint, temperance, justice. Constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings; practicing self-control, abstinence, moderation and deferred gratification. Prudence to judge between actions with regard to appropriate actions at a given time. Proper moderation between self-interest, versus public-interest, and against the rights and needs of others. Chastity Discretion of sexual conduct according to one's state in life; the practice of courtly love. Cleanliness through cultivated good health and hygiene, and maintained by refraining from intoxicants. To be honest with oneself, one's family, one's friends, and to all of humanity. Embracing of moral wholesomeness and achieving purity of thought-through education and betterment. The ability to refrain from being distracted and influenced by hostility, temptation or corruption. Patience - Current Host: Andromeda Torrret Forbearance and endurance through moderation. Enduring the seemingly unbearable with patience and dignity. Resolving conflicts and injustice peacefully, as opposed to resorting to violence. Accepting the grace to forgive; to show mercy to sinners. Creating a sense of peaceful stability and community rather than suffering, hostility, and antagonism. Charity Generosity, charity, self-sacrifice. The voluntary giving of help, typically in the form of money, to those in need. Benevolent goodwill toward or love of humanity. Diligence - Current Host: Oliver Blackwood A zealous and careful nature in one's actions and work; decisive work ethic, steadfastness in belief, fortitude, and the capability of not giving up. Budgeting one's time; monitoring one's own activities to guard against laziness. Upholding one's convictions at all times, especially when no one else is watching.